Field
Embodiments of the disclosure relate to chamber having capabilities for monitoring components in or on the chamber as well as processes performed therein. More particularly, to a chamber and/or chamber components having one or more integral monitoring devices with transmitting/receiving capabilities.
Description of the Related Art
In the fabrication of electronic devices, many thermal processes are performed in processing chambers having consumable components and/or components that eventually need replacement after a number of cycles. Components utilized in these thermal processes such as etching, plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD), physical vapor deposition (PVD), and annealing, among other thermal processes, require diligent monitoring to assure satisfactory and safe operation. Additionally, many of the consumables are limited by specific criteria to provide efficient and/or safe use in the chamber and provide satisfactory results of the final product. In one example, some PVD processes use a sputtering target to sputter deposit material onto a substrate in the fabrication of integrated circuits and displays. Electromagnetic energy is applied to the sputtering target to facilitate sputtering of material from the sputtering target and onto a substrate to form a thin film thereon.
However, some sputtering targets are rated for a specific power application that may differ from a power application the chamber may be capable of delivering. For example, the chamber may be capable of delivering a high power to the sputtering target, but a specific sputtering target may be rated for a power application that is much less than the capability of the chamber in order to enable safe operation and satisfactory deposition on a substrate. If a user utilizes a power greater than the rating for the sputtering target, suitable deposition on the substrate may not be obtained. Additionally, the power delivered to the sputtering target may damage the sputtering target. The mismatch between the rated power application for a specific sputtering target and capability of the chamber may be extended to other consumable components of the chamber and/or processes performed therein.
Thus, there is a need for a chamber and/or chamber component that includes the capability of providing a metric of monitoring, identification and/or control of the component or processes performed in the chamber.